hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Demoko
Demoko is the first of seven Sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Demoko's name predates most Hyrulean languages. It is possible that the Ancient Hylian word demok (time) originated from his name and that his name likewise means something related to time. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Demoko is described as "inanimate but alive, his form is that not of life but of material. He is cloaked in sky and the day and the night, the stars wrapped inside". It is assumed Demoko is likely an artificial being made of the same constructs that the Oocca eventually use to create their statue bodies and Dominion Rods. Powers and Abilities Demoko is assumed to have been given the ability to control and manipulate the passage of time. It is often claimed that he is capable of accelerating and reversing the flow of time, though the extent of his powers are never explained in any historical document or scripture. His abilities are all assumptions as he is only listed as a Sage of Time once in the Book of Mudora. Personality Demoko's personality is never described in detail. Scripture often refers to him as the Empty One, its possible that he lacks all personality and is simply a servitor of the Goddesses. History Creation of Hyrule Demoko was the first Sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses. He was created as a prototype and template for their future endeavors, and was ordered to operate and control their other inanimate creations. Demoko participated in battle against the Druthulidi during the creation of the Triforce. Post Creation With Hyrule in its infancy Demoko returned to the Sacred Realm and watched over the Triforce, awaiting for the Trilith so that it may be passed on to mortals. When the Trilith awoke into Hyrule, Demoko, five of the other Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. Demoko explained the passage of time and taught them to use tools and construct cities. He gave the Dominion Rod to the Trilith should they need to call upon the Triforce. His work complete, Demoko ascended to the skies far above Hyrule and remained asleep for ages. In later ages Demoko is largely forgotten and worshiped by none in Hyrule, except for a stained glass depiction of him in Hyrule Castle. Ancient Age When the Wind Tribe ascended to the heavens after their war with the Darknut Legion, they began to construct their cities amongst the sky. This eventually awakened Demoko, who approached their people impressed at how far they had come since the dawn of time. He then offered to help them ascend further as instructed by the Goddesses, transforming them into the Oocca after several centuries. Unfortunately the Triforce that was left in their care had been passed unto the Hylians, and thus Demoko and the Oocca would work to guide them in their development so that they may ascend to the Heavens as well. The Return of Sulkaris ]] In 128 AG, after Malkorbagia is killed by the traitor Sulkaris, Demoko lands on Hyrule with an army of Oocca hellbent on stopping Sulkaris on her tracks. After initial failures, when Sulkaris is cornered by Solahrasin, Kovaloo and their allies on Death Mountain, the mad Demoko attempts to exterminate the Gohma by bombarding the entire Death Mountain Range with the Sky City's weapons, but in the process he only manages to kill his own colleagues while at the same time inadvertently saving Sulkaris' life from them. The threat of compete annihilation of the surface causes Solahrasin and Kovaloo's surviving allies, led by Link, to briefly ally with the Gohma against the Oocca and strike against the Oocca Mustering Base. From the base, the Gohma are able to secure portals leading into the City in the Sky and invade it. Demoko is subsequently slain by Sulkaris. Demoko is succeeded by Liyer, though this is not largely recorded by history. Quotes * Those of Hyrule demand my intervention? I decline. In their pride, they have lost their way. In their arrogance, they have forgotten the face of that which made them and brought them upright out of the dust. They are still but juvenile, bravely but foolishly thinking themselves elder. They sin and break the laws set in place only to label us evil. Us, moral monsters? Nothing more than spoiled, rotten children taking no responsibility for their sin, their evil, and their mess! Those of Hyrule believe that they are owed, nay, entitled the aid of us most high. The gifts we have given them are seen as rights, though in truth there are mere privileges! I deny my Dominion and aide to those below. They think of themselves so highly, now is their chance to prove their belief is not mere ego. Leave now, and do not speak on their behalf again, my Sage. Category:Sage Category:Hero Characters Category:Oocca Category:Trilith Category:Faction Leaders